


Just follow me, I know the area.

by B0NEZ0NE



Series: Ashes to Ashes (FAHC Fallout AU) [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fake AH Crew AU, Fallout 4 AU, Fictober, Fictober 2019, achievement hunter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0NEZ0NE/pseuds/B0NEZ0NE
Summary: Entry #2 for Fictober 2019! This is my FAHC AU for Fallout 4!! For now, it'll be contained to little drabbles, but if enough people are interested, I could work on something bigger.





	Just follow me, I know the area.

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #2 for Fictober 2019! This is my FAHC AU for Fallout 4!! For now, it'll be contained to little drabbles, but if enough people are interested, I could work on something bigger.

“Look, just follow me, I know the area.” Gavin readjusted his pack, trudging forward. Roads and Jeremy shared a look, and the short woman let out a quiet sigh. Gavin rounded on them, frustration clear on his face. “WHAT! I bloody well do know the damn way, I was a smegging caravan worker for christ sake!”

Jeremy held up his hands placatingly, eyebrows raised. “Gavin, nobody said you didn’t know the way, man! But like...” He glanced at Roads, and she gave him a one-shouldered half shrug. “This is an old caravan route. I mean like, really old. The Minutemen stopped using this years ago, right before we joined. Animals have obviously muddled the paths, the weather has been shit lately -- hell, half of this route is flooded. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Gavin let out a frustrated snarl, kicking a half-buried can further into the grass. “It is though, Jeremy! This is -- I can’t -- GOD!” He squatted down, resting on his haunches with his hands threaded through his hair, staring at the ground. “Jeremy this is…..this is my job, Jeremy. Not…” He sighed solemnly. “Not the navigating, I’ve always been shite at that. But I’m supposed to know the routes. Information is my whole thing, and everything I’ve had lately has been downright terrible. I’m just...tired of letting everyone down, Jeremy.”

Jeremy silently lowered himself to Gavin’s level with a look of pity on his face, tilting his head to the side. “Gavin...we all have bad runs. Every single one of us. Hell, if we gave up because we had a string of bad luck, none of us would even be here together.” He clapped the taller man on the shoulder before standing up and extending a hand down to him. “Come along, Mr. Free. I’ll never hear the end of it if I leave you here to sulk in the mud.”

Gavin let himself get pulled up with an indignant squawk, making an exaggerated frown at the mercenary. “Jeremy, you wouldn’t, Jeremy!”

The shorter lad smiled impishly at the scruffy british man, raising an eyebrow and shrugging. “Do you really know that for sure? Cause I dunno…” He trailed off while Gavin grabbed at his jacket, sputtering. 

Roads rolled her eyes at the display, hiking up her collar and continuing down the path. “I’m going on ahead to find you two a fucking room.” Gavin disengaged from the brawler and stumbled after her, Jeremy following with a quiet chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos mean a lot to me!! Please consider leaving one or both, otherwise I won't know if you enjoyed my work! <33


End file.
